1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to tracking of handheld sporting implements using computer vision.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Many sports involve an athlete swinging a handheld sporting implement in an attempt to strike another object. Such a handheld sporting implement is often a long, stick-like object, such as a baseball bat, a cricket bat, a golf club or a hockey stick, which is swung in an attempt to hit a ball or a puck. The technique and precision with which the athlete performs this swinging motion directly affects the athlete's performance, as well as the performance of an entire team of athletes, in the case of team sports. The present boom in sports analytics provides a strong demand for scrutinizing an athlete's swinging technique in order to take the athlete's performance to increasingly higher-skilled levels.